A shredder is an office machine widely used to cut a document into strips or fine particles in order to prevent the confidential data of the document from being leaked. Generally, most of the shredders in homes and offices are designed for allowing the users to manually feed the documents into the shredders. However, if the number of documents exceeds the permissible number of the shredder at one time, the documents should be fed into the shredder in batches by the user. In other words, the operating way of the conventional shredder is not user-friendly. For solving the above drawbacks, a shredder with an automatic document feeder has been introduced into the market. By putting all of the documents into the shredder, the documents will be fed into the shredder one by one or in batches. Consequently, the documents may be cut by the shredder. However, in a case that the document contains one or more paperclips, it is necessary to remove the paperclips in advance before the documents are put into the shredder. If the paperclips are not removed from the documents in advance, the shredder will be disabled or even the shredder will be suffered from damage. Therefore, it is an important issue to remove the paperclips from the documents before the documents are cut into strips or fine particles.
Hereinafter, the components of a conventional shredder with a clip removing structure will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional shredder with a clip removing structure. FIG. 2 is a schematic exploded view illustrating the conventional shredder of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a portion of the conventional shredder of FIG. 1.
The shredder 1 comprises a casing 11, a waste bin 12, a paper shredding mechanism 13, a paper feeding mechanism 14, a paper feeding base 15, an upper cover 16, and four clip removing plates 17. The paper feeding mechanism 14 comprises plural rollers 14a. The paper feeding base 15 comprises plural openings 15a and four perforations 15b. The plural openings 15a are located at a middle portion of the paper feeding base 15. The four perforations 15b are located at four corners of the paper feeding base 15, respectively. Moreover, each of the four clip removing plates 17 has a rim part 17a. 
Hereinafter, a process of assembling the conventional shredder with the clip removing structure will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3.
Firstly, the paper shredding mechanism 13 is installed within the casing 11. The paper feeding mechanism 14 is disposed over the paper shredding mechanism 13. Then, the paper feeding base 15 is disposed over the paper feeding mechanism 14. In addition, the plural rollers 14a of the paper feeding mechanism 14 are penetrated through the plural openings 15a of the paper feeding base 15 to be exposed to the surface of the paper feeding base 15. Then, the upper cover 16 is pivotally coupled to the paper feeding base 15. Consequently, the upper cover 16 may be rotated relative to the casing 11 to be selectively in an open position or a close position. Furthermore, the four clip removing plates 17 are fixed on the paper feeding base 15 at the regions adjacent to the four perforations 15b, respectively. In addition, each of the four rim parts 17a of the four clip removing plates 17 is aligned with a side of a corresponding perforation 15b. Moreover, the waste bin 12 is disposed under the paper shredding mechanism 13.
The operations of the conventional shredder with the clip removing structure will be illustrated in more details as follows. For performing the shredding operation, the upper cover 16 is firstly rotated relative to the casing 11 to be in the open position. Then, the papers to be cut are placed on the paper feeding base 15. Then, the upper cover 16 is closed (see FIG. 1), so that the papers are pressed by the upper cover 16. In such way, the bottommost paper is in close contact with the plural rollers 14a of the paper feeding mechanism 14.
When the shredding operation is started, the plural rollers 14a are rotated to transport the papers through the paper shredding mechanism 13 from the middle portion of the bottommost paper. By the paper shredding mechanism 13, the papers are cut into strips or fine particles, which will drop down to the waste bin 12.
It is noted that the four corners of each paper are respectively located over the four perforations 15b when the papers are placed on the paper feeding base 15. As the edges of the paper along with the middle portion of the paper are moved toward the plural rollers 14a, the four corners of the paper are respectively transferred through the four clip removing plates 17, which are located beside the four perforations 15b. Meanwhile, since the paper is in close contact with the paper feeding base 15 and the clip removing plates 17 by the upper cover 16, the paperclips fixed on the paper fail to be simultaneously moved with the paper. That is, during the process of moving the paper, the paperclips are continuously pushed by the rim parts 17a of the clip removing plates 17, so that the paperclips are gradually separated from the paper. Finally, the paperclips fall down to the waste bin 12 through the perforations 15b. 
The conventional shredder 1, however, still has the following drawbacks. As previously described, in the conventional shredder 1, the rim parts 17a of the clip removing plates 17 beside the perforations 15b are employed to push the paperclips in order to separate the paperclips from the paper. Consequently, only when the rim parts 17a of the clip removing plates 17 are continuously in contact with the paperclips, the functions of the clip removing plates 17 can be achieved. Moreover, if the paper is upturned, the paperclips fail to be effectively pushed by the clip removing plates 17. For eliminating this problem, the paper should be completely in close contact with the clip removing plates 17.
However, during the shredding operation of the shredder 1 is performed, the shredder 1 is bound to generate vibration. Due to the vibration of the shredder 1, if the upper cover 16 is suffered from a slight shift, the paper fails to be in close contact with the clip removing plates 17. Since the contact area between the rim part 17a of the clip removing plate 17 and the paperclip is very small, the rim part 17a of the clip removing plate 17 and the paperclip fail to be precisely aligned with each other at this moment. Under this circumstance, the clip removing efficacy of the clip removing plate 17 is adversely affected. Moreover, if the upper cover 16 is loosened after a long use time, the clip removing plate 17 may malfunction.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a shredder with an improved clip removing structure in order to eliminate the drawbacks of the conventional shredder with the clip removing structure.